


I'm Permanent

by SparklingTrueAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, i have a lot of scisaac feels, mentioned Erica Reyes - Freeform, mentions of Isaac's family, pre wedding jitters, they're both giant puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingTrueAlpha/pseuds/SparklingTrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac gets nervous about what getting married will mean and Scott calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Permanent by David Cook, a song that has nothing to do with this at all. I just felt like the title fit what Scott is trying to tell Isaac. This is my first Scisaac, so let me know what you think.

Scott stood behind the  hunched figure on the floor of the clearing for a minute before sitting down next to his fiance - at least he hoped he was still his fiance. “Hey,” he said quietly, knocking his knee against Isaac’s. He didn’t want to show how nervous he was, but he couldn’t keep his mind and heart from racing. There were a million questions running through his head right now, like _‘Did I do something?’ ‘What happened?’_ and _‘Why didn’t he tell me?’_

Isaac looked up from where his head was buried in the safety of his own arms and looked at Scott for the brief moment, then straight ahead. “I - I don’t want to lose you too,” he said in a tight voice. Scott waited. He knew there was some explaination to this. He knew he probably wouldn’t like where this was going, but he needed to let Isaac get it out. “We get married and then we’re supposed to be solid and official. I’m yours and you’re mine..... Everything’s supposed to be good. It doesn’t make any sense, but I feel like something’s going to screw it up, like _I’m_ going to screw it up. I lost my mom and, really, I lost my dad with her. Then I lost my brother. They were my family and I lost all of them. Family’s always supposed to be there and I - I just - I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” He looked up at Scott again with tears in his eyes, looking desperate.

The alpha leaned forward and touched his head to the other man’s. “I love you,” he said with a gentle smile. “I’m yours,” he whispered, kissing Isaac’s cheek, then moving to the other one “And you’re mine.” Then he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Everything is going to be good.” He could hear Isaac’s heart speed up at those words and he pulled his fiance into his arms, running a hand through the curls. “I’m not going anywhere, unless you go there first, then I’ll follow you.”

Isaac whimpered, then pushed his face into the crook of Scott’s neck, inhaling deeply, and  clutching to his mate’s shoulders.  Scott burried his own face in Isaac’s curls. He was calming down, good.“You’re such a cheeseball,” Isaac finally said into the other man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but you’ve known this.” Scott smiled and shrugged. “Marry me anyways?” He asked hopefully. He didn’t want to lose Isaac either, but if getting married was going to cause this much stress, he couldn’t do it. “Only if you want to though.”

At that, Isaac’s head snapped up. “Of course I do!” His already large eyes were wide with panic.

“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s okay,” Scott said, cupping the side of Isaac’s face. “I’m glad you want to though, because Erica would kill us and I’m a little bit excited too, you know,” he continued, giving Isaac a lopsided smile. “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t want you regretting this.”

Isaac smiled back, one of those big smiles that reached his eyes, and it made Scott fall in love with him a little more. “Let’s go get married,” he whispered, kissing his fiance.

“Okay,” Scott said, smiling and standing up offering Isaac his hand.

 


End file.
